


Protect HER /SwapPapyrusxAlexandria/

by Malia_Saige



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_Saige/pseuds/Malia_Saige
Summary: The lovers try find peace in the world while everyone was against them. Alexandria, a human pregnant with a monsters baby. Humans could accept the fact humans and monsters being able to get married but this?! This was crossing the line for them. Alexandria and Papyrus tried everything they could to keep their child safe. Could they do it? What will happen when the baby is born?Read to find out!!!





	Protect HER /SwapPapyrusxAlexandria/

She stepped out of the bathroom with the test in her hands and tears down her face. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. How could this even be possible? How can she be pregnant? How was she going to tell Papyrus when he was to come home from work? She sat down on the bed and tried to think about all of this. Would he even believe her when she was to tell him? Maybe she could ask lady Toriel who would have to announce this to everyone. Toriel would have to either way and there was no way out of it. Alexandria picked up her phone from the nightstand and went to call lady Toriel, who was like a mother to her, for help on how to tell her husband the news. The phone was ringing until there was a hello from the other side. Alexandria began to calm down before she began to speak.

“I have some news to tell you...” Alexandria began.

“Tell me my dear.” Toriel tells her. 

“I’m pregnant and it’s Papyrus’” she told her mother figure.

“That’s wonderful! Have you told him yet?” She asks.

"The thing is, I don’t know how to tell him.” Alexandria admits. She could hear her mother chuckle and sigh through the phone. 

"Honey, there’s no need to worry, just tell him and see what he says.” She tells her.

“Thank you Ms. Toriel.” Alexandria sighs through he phone and rubs her eyes.

"No problem dear. Now I have to get back to work. I’ll talk to you later! Bye!”

“Bye!” Alexandria says hanging up and puts the phone back on her nightstand and laid on the bed. How would she even tell Papyrus? Would he even get mad at her? She doesn’t want that at all. She doesn’t him to leave because of this. She doesn’t want this innocent child to get hurt because they weren’t careful enough. 

Yes, Alexandria wants this baby but she’s afraid that the humans will hurt her child when they find out. The humans weren’t that happy with them getting married let alone having a child. Toriel would probably figure something out since it would be her grandchild after all. She didn’t know what would happen but she wishes nothing bad to happen to the child she is carrying.

She looked over at the clock, checking the time, seeing that it is 2:30. Papyrus would be home in a hour and a half so that gave her time to figure out how she was going to tell him. She took her phone off the nightstand and headed downstairs to try and watch tv but she felt so drowsy that she wasn’t sure if she would be able to stay up. She sat on her couch taking the blanket off of the top and snuggling up to it. Once her head hit the couch pillow, Alexandria was fast sleep.

~time skip~

Once she woke up she rubbed her eyes and felt vomit creeping its way up her throat. She ran into the bathroom, lifting up the seat and letting it out. This was the second time today she had thrown up but being pregnant has its advantages. She felt a boney hand go on her back soothing her has She let everything out. She felt a little better afterward. She grabbed a piece of toilet paper, wiped her mouth with it and flushed the toilet. She looked over at Papyrus and he looked at her. He was happy he was able to come home from work and she his wonderful wife. She meant everything to him and he loved everything about her. He picked her up off the bathroom floor and went to lay her back on the couch. He laid her on the couch feeling her head. It was a bit warm so he went to go make her some tea and let her rest so she would feel better. He put some water on the stove and went to get two tea bags from the cabinet. He waited for them to boil. 

Alexandria needed to tell him before Papyrus found out himself. She knew he would, he found out about everything even if she tried to keep it from him. She gets up from the couch and finds Papyrus in the kitchen watching the pot of water. It hasn't started to boil yet but it's getting there.

"Papyrus I need to tell you something important." she says to her husband. He looks over to see her standing in the doorway. She looked nervous when she faced him and he wondered why. She walked over to him.

"What is it sugar?" he asks her. She took his hand and our it on her stomach. He didn't understand why she was doing this.

"Its your baby Papyrus." she says looking at him. He looked at her shocked. His baby? He wasn't sure how this was possible. Maybe Undyne could run a few tests to make sure.

"Are you sure?" he asks shocked.

"Yes, I took a test a couple hours ago. Your not mad are you?" she asks.

"Heavens no! I'm just surprised and excited." he tells her smiling.

"What will we do? Toriel has to tell the humans. What if they take the baby away from us?" Alexandria asks frightened. 

"I would never let them touch our baby." he assures her. She nods hugging him as he hugs her back. He kissed her head to calm her down. "We'll get through this, I know we can." he says.

"I'm just really scared." Alexandria admits.

"I know so am I but we can to this as long as we stick together and do everything we can for our baby." he tells her.

"Thank you." She says smiling up at him.

"Anything for you." he says kissing her then continuing making her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter isn't that long but just bare with me. I'll have longer chapters I promise!!!


End file.
